


Do what you have to.

by orphan_account



Series: Family darkness [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cousin Incest, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lolita, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John does what he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do what you have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea to do a story like this for sometime now. Parts of this was inspired by a role play I did with my Dave.

John frowned, taking a look at himself in the mirror. He hated this so much. The bow in his hair looked so out of place and stupid. If his father were to see him he'd ether say it was cute or he wished John well in his new phase. John wasn't going through a phase. This was for work or a job. John didn't know what to call it. He made sure his dress looked good and held back tears as he exited the bathroom.

John entered the room, seeing Jake laying on the bed. Jakes eyes lit up when he seen John and he licked his lips. John felt himself shutter. How he hated this and hated Jake. Jake treated him and Dave so awful at times. John sat on the bed next to Jake, feeling his hand slowly rubbing his thigh. John shot him a glare and put his hand over Jake's keeping him from going any higher.

Jake smirked a bit and said, "Alright a deal is a deal. Here's what we are going to do I will give you three hundred and you will preform oral sex, allow me to fuck you, and also you'll moan and say my name." John nodded his head and Jake started kissing his neck. John pushed him back a bit.

"My money first so I know I get it." John said. Jake gave him the money and let John count it before running his hands along John's thighs. John just sat there, he didn't move or anything. He was used to this sometimes Jake didn't even pay him and had sex with him or touched him. John hated being alone with Jake. If Dirk or John's father wasn't around Jake was all over John and Dave. John had asked before why Jake did this and Jake always told him because it felt good. John felt Jake kissing up his thigh earning a whimper from John. John needed the money to help his dad out of some financial trouble.

John felt Jake's left hand slip under his underwear. John didn't cry as much as he wanted to. He hated this, hated himself. John felt he asked for it. Brought this onto himself. He hated it and yet he knew he could have it worse. At least he wasn't being beaten and abused in every way possible by an older brother. He felt bad for Dave. Dave always acted so tough but truly he was scared of his brother and Jake.

John thought about Dave anytime Jake came in his room asking for help with his boner. Sometimes Jake offered money other times he would just get on top of John and grind against him. He only did that when John's dad was home. He ether grinded into him or lied in his bed touching him through his pants. Jake loved his butt. John knew because the sick fuck would always rub or smack his ass.

John seen Jake unzip his pants and John knew what he wanted. John got up from the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Jake. He knew Jake was enjoying seeing John dressed up just for him. John easily took all of Jake into his mouth, deep throating. John was so used to doing this that he doesn't even gag anymore. It was rare if he did. John felt like a whore for all of this. Jake told him was a whore, slut, bad boy. Sometimes john was told he was a good boy by Jake. Jake liked to say vulgar things to John and Dave and would sometimes hit them. He only hit them if they didn't do what he said or they start with him. Sometimes John and Dave would fight with Jake. They always lost and got fucked into a wall or whatever was near by.

After a few minutes of sucking Jake he pushed John away. John knew this meant he was gonna get pounded more then likely based on Jake's boner and how much he payed. John knew once Jake came he could go clean himself up. Then he would text Dave and see how Dave was. He always got a sinking feeling when Dave's brother was beating him. A few times Dave's brother had raped him as well but Dave insisted they don't call the cops. Dave loved his brother and didn't wanna see him go to jail. John put up with Jake's abuse for Dave as well. If Dirk found out Jake was doing this he'd kill himself as Jake once told the two of them. They believed him of course since Dirk was madly in love with Jake.

John was surprised Jake didn't come from his below job. John had been told by both Jake and Dave that he was amazing with his mouth. John lied back on the bed seeing Jake getting lubrication. John was relieved that Jake was gonna be a little easier on him. Jake came back over ditching his pants and boxers along the way. He kissed up John's thighs and licked the bulge in John's lace panties. John let out a small moan hating himself. If it weren't for the money he wouldn't do this. Jake took ahold of the panties with his teeth and pulled them down to John's ankles. John hissed at the cool air hitting his half erected penis. Jake laughed, tossing the panties from the bed after removing them completely from John. He popped them cap on the lube and rubbed it on three fingers. He shoved one in and John didn't even move or flinch. Most times Jake just did it lube or not and John was still stretched from sex with Dave a few hours earlier.

Dave and him were so sexually active it was bad. Most days they would jack each other off in the school bathroom or jack off in front of each other in the boys bathroom or locker room when no one was around. But today they got daring. They went into a janitors closet and had wild sex. It wasn't slow sweet love, like lovers make. It was wild, passionate sex. They thought they were gonna be caught but nether minded if they did. John had a bruise on his lower back from where Dave's fingers dug in.

John had engaged in wild sex with Dave before but that was when both were drunk off their ass or high as hell. Jake knew about the drugs, sometimes even gave them to the boys. It made them willing and they stopped fight without Jake having to pay them money. John knew that was what jake was doing and he was sure Dave did too. John felt two fingers then slowly three. He wanted ask why Jake was being so gentle at the moment. He looked at Jake and seen he had a smirk on his face as he looked for John's sweet spot.

"Why are you being so careful with me?" John asked and Jake laughed. He used his other hand to rub John's dick earning a moan.

"Because John your my little Lolita and I could never hurt my Lolita." Jake said, smiling sinisterly. John rolled his eyes. Jake did this from time to time. He took books or movies and made John, Dave, or even Dirk act them out or role play them. Whatever this was John didn't know. He thought it was just Jake being a curious man. John was just glad he wasn't doing the fifty shades of gray stuff anymore. Just the thought sent chills down John's spine. He only liked then when he was high. Several times when him and Dave were high off whatever they could get he let or more like begged Dave to tie him down and fuck him. Dave did so and even called him a bitch and treated him like a slave. John felt sick after hearing from Jake what the two did. Even so John and Dave continued doing the drugs and having wild sex.

John felt Jake thrust into him. He must have pulled his fingers out and decide to be rough after all. Jake pounded John into the mattress moaning. John moaned and called out Jake's name, praying it would be over soon. He felt Jake's nails digging into his thighs. "Ah, John, you make such a good Lolita. You filthy slut." There was Jake with his disgusting clams. John hated it, everything so much. He knew jake would come soon then it was to his room to shower.

Jake didn't stop till three hours later when johns father came home. John slipped on his panties and snuck into his own room. He felt bad for his father, not knowing what was going on in his own home. What was being done to his only son and pride of his life. John showered and threw up like always then greeted his father like always. He gave his dad the money and his father asked where he got it. John lied like always, said it was a gift or he saved it. John's dad didn't question more just hugged him.

John knew when he was eighteen him and Dave could escape this hell. He was happy to have his father around at least. He hated Jake lived with him but there wasn't much he could do. John went out to see Dave and face the next hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I tried to fix the grammar and stuff. If you guys see anything please let me know so I can fix it ^^


End file.
